


My Name Is Bianca

by Weird_And_Proud_Of_It



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_And_Proud_Of_It/pseuds/Weird_And_Proud_Of_It
Summary: She woke up in a scrapyard with almost no memories. Will she make friends and regain her past? Or will the ghosts of her past drag her back down, alone and dying?This is the story of Bianca di Angelo that I'm pretty sure most of us hope is canon.
Relationships: Bianca Di Angelo/OC, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 4





	My Name Is Bianca

She woke up.

Where was she? 

Who was she?

Bianca. Bi... an...ca. Bianca. That sounds right.

Now. Where was she?

She tried to get up. Something was in the way. She pushed it aside, and sat up. She seemed to be in a huge scrapyard. Slowly, she untangled herself from the tangle of metal that she was stuck in, and walked over to a safer spot. 

What had happened?

She tried to remember something before she woke up.

There was a boy with playing cards. A girl with a headband. A blonde-haired girl. And...

Not much else. 

Was it supposed to just be that much? 

No. There had to be more. What was it?

There was more.

Acorns. A giant metal person. A small, button and lever filled room. Electricity. 

No. She didn't want those memories. Stop thinking about them. STOP.

Then again, what were those memories of? Why did she have them?

Wait. There was more.

Names.

Nico. The boy with the cards. 

Annabeth. The girl with blonde hair. 

Zoë. The girl with the headband. 

Who were they? Why did she know them? 

"Hellooooo! Anyone here?" said someone to her right.

It was a girl with short, blonde hair, just wandering around the scrapyard. Why was she wandering around the scrapyard? 

Should she speak to her? Before she could decide, she sneezed. The girl looked in her direction, and ran over. 

"Hi! I'm Raven. Who're you?"

Should she tell her her name? She seems friendly... "I'm Bianca." 

"Bianca. That's a nice name. So, not to be intrusive or anything, but how are you here? I've been wandering this scrapyard for a couple days now, and i haven't seen anyon- OH MY GOD YOU'RE BLEEDING." 

"I am?" She had noticed the side of her head hurting. She touched it. There was a weird metal thing. It was wet. Her fingers had blood on them. Raven pulled out a roll of gauze, and started wrapping her head. 

"Oh s***, there's metal. There is metal imbedded in your head. Okay, hold still. I'm gonna try to take it out." There was a tugging feeling. And pain. So much pain. "S*** THAT'S A LOT OF BLOOD. I am so sorry." Raven wrapped her head in more bandages.

She tried to stand up.  
"Oh, no you don't. You are going to stay RIGHT HERE, and I am going to hunt around for medical supplies, food, and water. Understand?" Raven said. 

Bianca didn't have any energy to say otherwise.

\---------------------------

About month later, miraculously, they had survived. Bianca's wound had healed enough that she could walk without getting dizzy. Raven was still saying that, according to medical procedures, she should be laying down while Raven fed her mushed plants of sorts. But Bianca was fine. Raven had to face it. She was ready to go.

"Goodbye, Raven."

"Wait-"

"I'm fine. You know I have to leave."

"But your head-"

"It'll heal."

Silence.

"Could I come with you?"

"Um..."

"I mean, you might need someone to get stuff, or build stuff, or care for stuff..."

Bianca smiled. It was nice having a friend. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it's moving along too fast. I know that it's moving along too fast. Please, bear with me. I think it's a cool idea, and I want to flesh it out.


End file.
